Seguir luchando
by PhooFrets
Summary: Ella no murió como todos pensaron, se encuentra cautiva en algún lugar en el Capitolio "Puedo escuchar a Peeta gritar todas las noches. Me pregunto si él me escuchará también"
1. Seguir luchando

Llevo muchos días pensando en escribir algo de Madge y hoy desperté con las musas a mi favor. Nunca quise que ella muriera, así que tome revancha y gracias a un post en tumblr pensé ¿Qué tal si realmente no muere y es tomada priosionera por el Capitolio? más que mal ella era su mejor amiga, hija del alcalde, podrían torturarla y hacer sufrir de paso a Katniss. Me gustaría meter GalexMadge porque simplemente los amo y pienso que por eso a ella la sacaron de la pelicula :(

**_Disclaimer:_** la historia es mia, pero los personajes y lo demás es de Suzanne Collins (algún día me cobaré muchas cosas que ella hizo)

* * *

><p>El sonido de las bombas retumbaba en todas la casa. Sólo pensé en esconderme bajo el piano y taparme los oídos, repitiéndome una y otra vez que esto era una pesadilla y cuando abriera los ojos estaría en mi cama y papá me abrazaría diciendo que todo estaría bien. Sabía que no era cierto, los gritos de mamá mezclado con el ruidos de las bombas al caer me gritaba que todos moriríamos en un momento a otro. En realidad lo supe desde el momento en que Katniss lanzó la flecha y el distrito se sumió en silencio. Snow no sería misericordioso con nosotros. El Distrito 12 tenía sus minutos contados. Papá me había ordenado quedarme abajo, esconderme en el sótano mientras él trataba de calmar a mamá.<p>

No pude llegar al sótano, el miedo y los temblores me tiraron al suelo y gatee hasta llegar al piano, lugar del cuál no me he movido desde que mi casa comenzó a caerse a pedazos "_vamos a morir, todos vamos a morir aquí"._ No quería llorar como una chiquilla, ni gritar, ni rendirme tan fácil. Pensé en correr y esconderme en algún otro sitio, pero mis padres estaban arriba y no podía dejarlos solo, jamás me perdonaría abandonarlo por ponerme segura.

-¡Madge! Mi niña… Maysilee, perdóname por favor. ¡Madge, Madge! – mamá me rompía el corazón, desde que la luz se fue en el distrito y los Agentes de la Paz nos obligaron a quedarnos en nuestras casas sin salir, ella se entregó a la histeria, incapaz de parar el llanto. Papá se había dedicado a mantenerla abrazada y jurarle que todo estaría bien, que estaríamos bien. No sé si solamente lo decía para tranquilizarla o de verdad pensaba eso, que como era el alcalde quizás tendrían un poco de misericordia con nosotros. Yo sabía que no, nuestro Presidente buscaría aniquilar todo rastro de subversión y a su parecer, el 12 estaba lleno de ella.

En esos momentos me era imposible no pensar en Katniss, rogaba con que estuviera bien, que no fuera capturada y se encontrara segura en algún lado, rogaba por Peeta, que estuvieran juntos. Pensaba en Prim y en la señora Everdeen, en Gale y su familia y en toda la gente de la Veta y rezaba porque no fueran ingenuos y corrieran al bosque. Que sobrevivieran. Necesitaba eso como una tenue esperanza, que el Distrito 12 era fuerte y que un puñado de bombas no nos reduciría a ceniza. La gente de la Veta podía escapar, podían adaptarse al bosque y buscar un refugio, años y años de penurias les había dado un carácter de hierro, en cambio los que vivíamos en la otra parte del Distrito, no sé cuánto duraríamos a la intemperie.

La casa empezó a temblar con más fuerza, el candelabro cayo rompiéndose en pequeños cristales que se esparcieron por todo el piso y las ventanas explotaron por el colapso del edificio. Una bomba había dado en pleno. Una mano me sacó debajo del piano y tapo mis ojos con una venda.

-Lo siento señorita Undersee.

Luego sentí el golpe en mi cabeza y mi cuerpo colapsar contra el suelo.

Desperté con el frio suelo pegado a mi mejilla, en algún lugar húmedo y oscuro, sin ventanas no podría predecir si afuera era de día o de noche. Mi cabeza dolía y palpitaba donde me golpearon para dormir. Me senté en el suelo tratando de reconocer el sitio, pero nada se me hacía familiar. Así el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y de la habitación por completo y tuve que decirle a mi cuerpo como era volver a respirar.

Me arrastré por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta y apoyarme en esta para ponerme en pie. Con la mano hecha un puño golpetee esperando que alguien respondiera. Nadie lo hizo, así que grite.

-¿Alguien me escucha? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Los segundos pasaron y sentía como el frio congelaba mis huesos y cada golpe en la puerta, dolía, cada grito dolía. Trate de no llorar y traté de mantenerme lo más serena posible, entregarme al pánico era lo peor que podía hacer, si alguien se había dado la molestia de sacarme de mi casa y traerme donde sea que este, ese alguien también debería venir a ver como estoy, quiera o no ¿es lo lógico, cierto?

Así que deslice mi espalda por el suelo y me abrace tratando de calentar mi cuerpo un poco. Me estaba durmiendo cuando escucho un ruido y me reincorporé.

-¿Señorita Undersee?

-Aquí estoy ¿Quién es?

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el Capitolio- el extraño a través de la puerta dio un ligero suspiro acompañado de una pequeña risa- debería agradecérselo a su amiga

* * *

><p><strong>Así que ¿Qué opinan? ¿Merece una oportunidad? si quieren que continue apliquen review :3<strong>


	2. Cenizas somos

**Disclaimer: **como ya les dije, la historia es mía, pero los personajes son Suzanne y la idea la saque de una imagen en tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>Cenizas somos<strong>

Cuando la trasmisión se fue a negro y el Distrito 12 se sumió en la oscuridad supe que debíamos huir. En casa preparamos los necesarios para correr al bosque y con unos amigos lideramos el Éxodo. Fui en busca de la familia de Katniss y la convencí de que marchara. Prim se quería llevar a su gato y la señora Everdeen estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de histeria, pero al recordar que debía ser fuerte por sus hijas, le dio la mano y juntas corrieron hacia la cerca.

Tuvimos que botarla para que todos pasaran y fue una fortuna que ya no tuviera corriente eléctrica o seguramente todos podríamos quedar atrapados y pereceríamos tal como el Capitolio quería. Una vez al otro lado, sólo podíamos rezar por nuestra seguridad.

Si bien era una multitud la que se encontraba con nosotros, en el 12 éramos muchos más y sin darme cuenta, por inercia comencé a buscar a una cabeza rubia, menuda y de ojos azules. No estaba, no estaba por ningún lado. Me di cuenta que estaba caminando a su casa y por consiguiente de vuelta al distrito cuando Thom me tomo del hombro y me obligó a quedarme.

-¡No está la familia del alcalde, ellos no saben de esto!-

-Gale ¿De verdad crees que a ellos les podrían pasar algo?

-No deberíamos darlo por sentado, tenemos que ir, tenemos que ver si hay más personas que podamos rescatar

-¡No! Están bombardeando el 12 y tú no vas a ir a una misión suicida. Piensa en tu familia

Y miré a Posy que se encontraba entre los brazos de Vick, mordiéndose el labio fuertemente mientras trataba de no llorar. Ella debía estar bien, Thom lo dijo, su familia era importante y no dejarían que algo le pasará y cuando llegaron los aerodeslizadores del 13 a rescatarnos, me subí sin mirar atrás.

Dos días después volví para ver el estado del que fue mi hogar. El Distrito 12 ya no existía más. Las casas estabas destruidas y tenía que cerrar los ojos para no ver el resto de las personas que no fueron tan afortunados. Llegué a su casa y Thom me ayudo a buscar entre los escombros. Al primero que encontramos fue al señor Undersee y su esposa, estaban abrazados, posteriormente a sus empleados y el piano destrozado donde la había visto tocar una infinidad de veces. No quise seguir buscando, si ella estaba ahí no iba a poder verla y no sentirme culpable.

-Vaya… toda la familia. Al parecer, aunque fueran ellos, eso no les importo al Capitolio.

-El distrito 12 debía desaparecer en su totalidad, supongo que incluía a la familia del alcalde.

-Lo siento Gale, de verdad lo siento.

¿Cómo le diría a Katniss que no pude salvarlos a todos? ¿Qué no pude salvarla a ella? La única amiga que tuvo dejó de existir por un error de cálculo. Me agaché y tomé una pieza del piano entre mis dedos, y sin que Thom me viera, la guardé dentro de mi pantalón.

-Pudimos salvar a más personas.

* * *

><p>Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía qué hora era, si era de noche o día, olvidé lo que era la luz del sol y el aire fresco rosar mis mejillas, el dormir. Cada vez que mi cuerpo se rendía al cansancio, una luz cegadora iluminaba la atención y en segundos me encontraba alerta.<p>

Mi celda era un lugar frio, sabía que estaba aquí por Katniss, pero no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que pasaba en el mundo ¿Estaría mi familia aquí también? ¿Estaría Prim? ¿La señora Undersee? ¿Gale? El solo pensamiento de que estuvieran pasando lo mismo que yo me mortificaba, la pequeña Prim, tan dulce y pura, ella no merecía sufrir esto, ella no merecía este mundo.

El único contacto que tenía en el mundo era el hombre cuyo rostro no podía ver. Él me traía comida dos veces al día, y era lo mismo para asegurarse que la diferencia de estas no me diera alguna idea de si era mañana o noche. Así que mi dieta era un trozo pequeño de pan y un vaso de agua. Estaba tan débil que me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

No me había permitido llorar, pero un día escuche los gritos de alguien y ya no pude contenerme. Estaba sufriendo tanto, sabía cómo se sentía, y lloré, lloré tanto que aunque pusieron la luz cegadora no desperté y debió ser un sueño muy profundo porque sólo abrí los ojos cuando un chorro de agua fría dio directo contra mi cuerpo. Pasaron horas antes de que me sacaran de ahí y me devolvieran a mi celda.

-Ya no está en su casa señorita Undersee, usted no puede dormir cuando se le plazca, esto no es un hotel.

Tiritando de frío, trate de no dormirme de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría tener un lápiz y papel. Algo donde pueda escribir los buenos recuerdos, las cosas que me confirmaban que a pesar de todo, las personas tienen algo bueno en su interior. Anotar por ejemplo, el cambio en el día que tuve hoy.<p>

-¿Señorita Undersee?

Golpee la puerta tres veces porque no tenía ánimos de hablar y sólo quería confirmar que estaba despierta, la puerta se abrió y mi nariz percibió el aroma dulce del chocolate.

- Bébalo en la esquina derecha, ahí las cámaras no pueden verla- El hombre dudo unos minutos antes de continuar- A pesar de todo, no quiero que se enferme.

Si tuviera una libreta, podría anotar esto por ejemplo.

Por supuesto, en el lugar en que estoy no todos son igual al desconocido que me trae comida y bebidas calientes. Ya lo sabía, pero un día, realmente lo supe.

-Dinos todos lo que sepas del distrito 13. Lugar de ubicación, quien lidera, todo.

Yo no sabía nada, y lo juré y re juré, pero no me creyeron y cuando se aburrieron de seguir golpeándome, me inyectaron algo a la vena.

Cuando tenía cinco años, papá estaba prendiendo fuego en la chimenea de la casa para un crudo invierno. No había parado de nevar en días y las minas estaban cerradas por el mal tiempo. Sabía que gente no estaba disfrutando el invierno como yo lo hacía, pero en mi inocente mente infantil, no lograba entender porque la nieve podría ser mala. Papá me había dicho que no me acercara mucho al fuego porque podría hacerme daño. Cuando él se dio la vuelta, intenté hacer lo mismo pero por supuesto algo tenía que salir mal y terminé con una fea quemadura en mi mano y en una rápida visita a la casa de la señora Everdeen. Recuerdo que me dolió por días y nunca más quise jugar con fuego. Ahora el dolor era peor, como esa quemadura por todo mi cuerpo, como si mi sangre hirviera y no lo soportaba. Gritar y llorar no era suficiente. Yo, literalmente, estaba en llamas.

El dolor era agónico y me sentí morir, pero no sucedió nada. Cuando comprobaron que no sabía nada o no quería decir nada, me dejaron ir. Camino a mi celda, mientras los guardias me arrastraban choque contra alguien. De primera vista no reconocí quien era, luego la cabeza rubia levantó el mentón y sus ojos azules ensombrecidos por las ojeras moradas se cruzaron con los míos, yo no pude decir su nombre, pero él si el mío.

-Madge… ¿Eres tú?.

Peeta estaba aquí conmigo…. _Dios no. Peeta, tú no._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que les pareció? traté de hacerlo más largo que el anterior y espero que les gusté. Quiero agradecerles los review y todas las personas que le dieron fav o follow a la historia. De veritas tenía miedo que nadie lo leyerá. Me mucho más fácil escribir como Madge, así que si la parte en la que Gale cuenta su pedacito de historia sale forzada, ya saben porque. Pensé centrarme en un comienzo solamente en Madge cautiva, pero tenía la necesidad de que Gale explicará porque no la rescato (me niego a creer que fue porque la odiaba tanto y no le dio importancia, así que culpe a Thom). Espero no decepsionarlos y esto es para ustedes :D<strong>

**Todas las preguntas que tengan, las responderé por PM y sino tienen cuenta, estarán aquí abajito en el prox cap que no debería demorar mucho!**

**_Cristi-anitaXD: _no tuviste que esperar mucho el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Estamos rotos

**_Disclaimer:_**_ nada de esto me pertenece. Sólo la parte de la atribción de una Madge viva y no tan feliz cautiva, pero los personajes no son mios, son de Suzanne :'(_

* * *

><p><em>No, no… Peeta no.<em> Si Peeta estaba acá, significaba que Katniss igual. No, eso no podía ser cierto. _Katniss, Prim, la señora Everdeen, Gale… ¿Gale? Papá, mamá ¿ellos estarían aquí también? _Peeta caminaba lejos de mí, girando la cabeza de vez en cuando y mis piernas no se atrevían a responder, no podía caminar. Tenía pánico y no podía dejar de verlo. ¿Estaría pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿Estaría sufriendo por Katniss? ¿Por nuestra casa?

-¡Peeta!- trate de correr hasta él, pero me interceptaron. Escuche como él me llamaba mientras yo luchaba por llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Él también luchaba por llegar a mí. Fue en vano, otras personas lo arrastraron lejos y a mí me noquearon nuevamente enviando todo a negro. No pude preguntarle, no pude saber si ellos estaban bien ¿él lo sabría?

Desperté nuevamente sola en el cuarto oscuro. Me puse en pie con la energía que no tenía y golpee la puerta insistentemente, llamando a todos. A Peeta, porque sabía que estaba aquí, a Katniss, porque si respondía ella, rompería mi corazón, a Gale porque rogaba que estuviera con ella, con ellos, cuidando de todos. A mamá y papá porque los necesitaba ahora que tenía los nervios rotos y yo me rompía con ellos. A los guardias porque si me escuchaban, sabía que ellos podrían enviarme de nuevo a las penumbras, aunque doliera, pero inconsciente era mejor que estar despierta y cuando no llegó nadie, llamé nuevamente a Peeta. Nadie vino, ni Peeta ni Katniss, ni las personas que estaban afuera. Así que me entregué a la histeria.

A lo largo de toda mi vida, vi a mi madre aquejada de innumerables dolores de cabezas que de vez en cuando evolucionaban en delirios cada vez que me veía y no me veía realmente, sino a Maysilee Donner, su hermana gemela que murió hace años atrás en los juegos que Haymitch ganó. Por muchos años me culpe por el parecido que tenía enferma a mamá y viví con esa mancha gris en el espejo que no podía quitar por más que limpiara día a día. También culpaba a mamá por ser débil y no poder lidiar con el dolor y dejar que este le llevara la cabeza. Inocentemente pensaba que todos podemos sobreponernos a las situaciones si queremos y mantenerte cuerdo. Haymitch también era débil, él se había dejado caer al alcohol. Katniss y Gale en cambio se sobrepusieron a todo. Primero a la muerte de sus familiares, después a los juegos. Peeta también era fuerte a su modo, tampoco lo veía bebiendo por ahí. Él también pasó por los juegos.

Fui ilusa y creí que también podía ser fuerte, como ellos. No como mamá, no como Haymitch. Creí que en la adversidad podría sobreponer todo y mantener la entereza. No fue así, los primero días- si es que habían pasado días- me mantenía fuerte pensando en que si yo era la única que estaba viviendo esto, todo estaría bien. Al pasar el tiempo, el desconocimiento de lo que pasaba afuera me carcomía, pero me dije que así era mejor, que todo pasaría. Ver a Peeta me quebró por completo, comprendí a mi madre a la perfección. Cuando te entregas a la desesperación, no hay nada que pueda ayudar para sacarte de sus garras y cuando nadie quiere ayudar, sólo terminas por hundirte más y más.

Los arañazos contra la pared rompieron mis uñas y termine dejando pequeñas gotas de sangre esparcidas, que mancharon también mi cara. Me seque la garganta después de gritar tanto, de llorar también.

-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. Tú estás bien- sentada en el suelo tape mis oídos acallando las voces, que burlescas, me decía que todos estábamos en ceniza- ellos están bien.

Repetí una y otra y otra vez lo mismo pero jamás lo creí.

Los siguientes días dejé de comer, el pan y el agua se fue acumulando en un rincón de la habitación. Si no podía escapar, al menos podía dejarme morir de hambre, era preferible eso antes de que _ellos_ lo hicieran. Día a día era una lucha entre mi orgullo que no quería dejarse morir, y mi yo sensato que prefería acabar con esto luego, porque yo no veía escapatoria por ningún lado.

-Señorita Undersee, debe comer- El pobre hombre llevaba, según mis cálculos, cinco días tratando de darme de comer. Cada día llegaba con un plato con fruta y pan, más el vaso de agua y cada día se llevaba la fruta vieja, dejando la nueva esperando que mi rabieta cediera al hambre- Su amigo Peeta está bien, si deja que el hambre la mate, ellos ya habrán ganado.

Levanté la vista y el hombre dio la espalda antes de que pudiera verle el rostro. Exponiéndolo desde ese punto de vista, tenía sentido volver a comer. Cuando se marchó tome el trozo de pan y el agua y comí con tan pocos modales, que mi papá hubiera fruncido el ceño y mirado a otro lado mientras que a Effie Trinket se le hubiera caído la peluca de la impresión porque jamás podría imaginar tan poco decoro de parte de la hija del alcalde.

El pan poco a poco fue desapareciendo y cuando venían por mí, prefería sonreír y parecer una idiota feliz y dejarlos desconcertados, antes de llorar y gritar. Había aprendido a tolerar el dolor del líquido que solían inyectarme, podía sentir todo tipo de penuria y sonreír. Si les demostraba que no tenían como hacerme daño, realmente no podían hacerlo. Así que me permití sonreír tanto como mi cara me permitía.

La sonrisa no duró tanto.

Estaba tirada en el suelo de mi prisión tratando de imaginar estrellas en mi techo cuando la escuche gritar. Tan fuerte y tan doloroso que corrí en busca de su ayuda. A su voz dolorida también se sumaron la de Prim y Gale, por último la de mis papás. _Ellos estaban aquí, que tonta fui, ellos siempre han estado aquí._

Golpee la puerta tanto como mis puños podían, gritando con ellos.

-¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¿Dónde estás? Papá, mamá ¡Estoy aquí! ¿No me escuchan?- Los gritos se hacían más dolorosos, los estaban torturando, a todos ellos. Podía escucharlos tan claramente que aunque me tiré al suelo y tape mis oídos, el ruido traspasó mis manos y calaba fuerte en mi cabeza.

-¡Alguien por favor ayúdelos! ¡Por favor ayúdelos!

¿Saben lo que es sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que llorar? Katniss, la chica en llamas. La muchacha que se ofreció voluntaria en lugar de hermana. La muchacha que fue a los juegos y volvió victoriosa. La muchacha que hizo ver a todo el capitolio como un idiota, una y otra vez. La que nos dio esperanza y nos hizo creer que podíamos contra el tirano. Ella estaba aquí conmigo, entonces ya no había esperanza.

Estábamos todos rotos.

* * *

><p>Gale miró la pieza del piano entre sus dedos, mientras esta pasaba de dedo en dedo. La misma pieza que ella había tocado tantas veces.<p>

Nunca fueron especialmente amigos, pero siempre fueron algo. Ella estuvo ahí con su pequeño cuerpo cuando le dieron la medalla en la ceremonia por la muerte del padre de Katniss y de él en las minas. Vio la tristeza en sus ojos cuando le estrecho la mano, no la que todos tenían cuando le daban las condolencias, sino la verdadera tristeza, como si fuera su padre el que había muerto en las minas y no el de él. Sus ojos expresaban todo tan claramente.

Trató de odiarla, porque ella no tenía derecho a sentirse dolida, porque ella jamás pasaría hambre. Aun así no pudo, así que simplemente la trató lo más toscamente que pudo el resto de las veces que la vio. Por supuesto, que se hiciera tan amiga de Katniss no ayudó para nada. Siempre imaginó que como hija del alcalde sería remilgada y altanera. No fue así. Ella podía llevarle un intercambio de palabras y mantenerle la mirada desafiante y a la vez responder con cortesía y buenos modales a toda la gente del pueblo. Madge Undersee siempre era dos caras y era imposible no odiarlas.

El mismo día que Katniss y Peeta marcharon nuevamente a los juegos, él se permitió marchar al bosque a estar solo él y sus pensamientos. Sólo que no estaba él y sus pensamientos. De lejos vio su figura con el arco que era de su mejor amiga. No paraba de tirtirar y Gale pensó que era por miedo, ellos no debían cruzar la alambrada y se asombraba que ella estuviera de ese lado a pesar de que actualmente estuviera con corriente eléctrica. Él había saltado de un árbol para llegar hasta ahí. Caminó en silencio hasta ella y por eso Madge no se percató de su cercanía hasta que no estuvieron más que unos metros separados y él piso una rama, fue cuando ella se volteó apuntándolo directamente con el arco y él se percató que ella no tirtitaba de miedo, sino porque no podía dejar de llorar.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-gritó ella sin soltar el arco y por ende, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo –soltó una risa, más nerviosa que nada - ¿Qué haces aquí Madge?

La muchacha titubeo, aun así no soltó el arco. La escena era graciosa, la misma chica que días atrás le había salvado la vida, ahora si aflojaba la flecha, podría matarle. La vida es muy irónica.

-¿podrías… dejar eso a un lado? Siento que vas a darme en el ojo, y no puedo permitirme quedar ciego.

Solo en ese instante Madge se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras dejaba el arco y la flecha a un lado. Se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de quitarse las lágrimas que caían violentas de sus ojos. Gale giró el rostro a otro lado, no era bueno consolando y mucho menos era capaz de ver a una mujer llorar. Con su madre jamás lo había necesitado y Katniss tampoco era mucho de… expresar emociones, así que aparte de Posy, eran contadas las mujeres que había visto llorar. Jamás imagino que Madge sería una de esas.

-Ella es mi amiga también Hawthorne- con el brazo tapándole los ojos y los hombros temblando ligeramente, Madge parecía un ciervo asustado, quiso abrasarla, pero él era el cazador. Seguramente se asustaría- Yo sólo quería estar más cerca de ella y aquí era el mejor lugar. No me juzgues… ¿Sabes? Estoy segura que ganará nuevamente y la veremos por aquí peleando contigo, aporreando el teclado y consiguiéndole licor a Haymitch. Sólo hay que contar los días porque ella ganará.

Él no estaba tan seguro de eso, ya le había tocado el boleto ganador una vez y nadie ganaba dos veces en esta vida. Madge también lo sabía, pero quería creer lo contrario. Leía los diarios y hablaba con su padre. Katniss no sobrevivía, pero ahora, junto a Gale, quería mentirse.

-Claro, ella ganará.

Gale guardó la pieza del piano en su bolsillo mientras veía a Katniss en la cama aún inconsciente después de ser rescatada de la arena. No había ganado precisamente, pero estaba viva. Madge no y jamás lo sabría.

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ AÑO 2015! me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero me di unos días de vacaciones y ahora que he vuelto a la realidad, retomé el fics. En el cap anterior Gale contaba su parte en primera persona, como Madge, pero se me hizo demasiado persona y escribiendo me percaté que es mucho más sencillo contarlo en tercera, espero que no los enrede porque así todo es más bonito para mi (?) así que ¿Qué opinan? ¿Me estoy excediendo con hacer sufrir a la pobre Madge? es que siento que si la tienen cautiva, no puede estar en un lecho de rosas, pero si hay alguien bueno que cuida de ella, sólo que no sabe quien. ¿Qué les pareció el final? es primera vez que hago un capitulo tan largo y espero que les gustará, recuerden que es para ustedes. No sean malos, dejen un review y corran la voz! el mundo necesita más Gadge(?)<strong>

**Sin más, hasta el próximo cap ;)**

* * *

><p>Review time!<p>

_**123: **si lees esto querida, he actualizado así que muchas gracias por estar pendiente :D_


	4. Época de cambios

**Disclaimer:** _No soy Suzanne, los personajes no me pertenecen. Larga vida a Madge Undersee_

* * *

><p>Gale estaba paseando por el pueblo cuando la vio de pie frente a la Villa de los Vencedores con los brazos cruzados, mirando a la casa donde ahora solamente se encontraba la Sra. Everdeen y Prim. Parecía una estatua y si no fuera por el ligero movimiento de sus hombros, no sabría si era real o no. Se paró junto a él y toco suavemente su brazo. La muchacha dio un brinco llevándose la mano al pecho y maldiciendo en un murmullo, que si Gale fuer otra persona, seguramente no lo hubiera escuchado.<p>

-Tienes que dejar de aparecer así, de la nada… un día de estos me mataras- Madge se colocó una rubia mecha detrás de su oreja frunciendo el ceño. Gale quiso reír. Su nariz respingona y las pecas le daban un aspecto infantil. El ceño fruncido era algo que nunca calzaría en el semblante de Madge Undersee.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo. Tenemos cosas que hablar.

Madge no entendió pero asintió. El tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Gale le había indicado que rebatir una idea no tenía sentido. Él era igual de terco que Katniss, incluso más que ella, así que lo siguió a pocos pasos y en silencio. Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol a observar la cerca que ahora, electrificada, los tenía encerrados dentro de los límites de su distrito. Gale al observar la escena sintió como su pecho se apretaba, angustia quizás. Eran como las mascotas descuidadas del Capitolio y ahora, desprovisto del lugar que lo reconfortó durante tantos años, comenzaba a desesperar. A su lado, Madge se removía inquieta, fijaba los ojos en la cerca, luego miraba hacia otro lado. Jugaba con sus dedos y después apoyaba las palmas en sus rodillas. Movía el pie sin cesar y después era una estatua. Gale comprendió que no era el único que se encontraba incomodo ante la idea de encierro.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Madge le habló a sus pies, pero Gale supuso que era a él a quien le hablaba.

Días antes de que Katniss se fuera, Gale fue sorprendido vendiendo su caza al nuevo Jefe de los Agentes de la Paz. Las consecuencias fueron una serie de latigazos frente a la vista de todo el pueblo como señal de que si rompían la ley, no sería tan benevolentes con ellos. El dolor fue insufrible, pero luego llegaron con morfina para él y después todo fue mejorando. Nadie le dijo quien fue la persona que llegó con tan cara medicina, pero días atrás Posy dijo que debían invitar a Madge a cenar, entonces a su madre no le quedó otra que contarle quien había sido el proveedor de morfina.

-Sí, mucho mejor, ya no me duele nada y sólo quedan las cicatrices- La chica sonrió por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a colocar su semblante serio. Gale inhaló con fuerza antes de hablar- supe que fuiste tú quien me trajo la morfina.

Madge giro su cabeza con tanta brusquedad que su cuello sonó. Frunció el ceño y mirándolo ligeramente avergonzada. Estaba claro que nunca estuvo en sus planes que él se enterara de eso, y quedó más claro cuando habló.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Posy- La rubia frunció el ceño antes de relajar por completo la expresión a medida que la comprensión se apoderaba de su mente- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nosotros no somos amigos y tú me odias de todos modos.

Madge se permitió soltar una ligera risa sarcástica que dejó perplejo a Gale.

-Eres increíble ¿Lo sabías?- El muchacho tuvo un ligero estremecimiento cuando la escucho hablar, no era un alago- Después de correr por la tormenta para llevarte la medicina, aún crees que te odio.

-Bueno, si no me odias, eso significa que te gusto ¿Estoy bien?- Madge rodó los ojos y ambos rieron.

-No- la presión en el pecho de Gale tuvo un ligero aumento- es porque somos amigos.

-¿Lo somos?- el muchacho la miró con insistencia. Madge fijo la vista en la cerca y asintió. La prensión en el pecho de Gale disminuyó.

-Los amigos no dejan que sus amigos mueran, no si pueden evitarlo- Madge volteó la cara fijando sus brillantes ojos azules en él- ¿Tú no dejarías que yo muriera? ¿Cierto Gale?

Gale sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies comenzaba a tragarlo, la cerca desapareció y pasaron de estar en el exterior a estar en la casa del alcalde. Cuando Gale levantó la vista, Madge ya no era Madge, no la que él conocía al menos. Sus ojos ya no eran brillantes, no tenían vida, su cara sucia y su cabello revuelto. Usaba el vestido de la cosecha, pero manchado por las gotas de sangre que provenían de una herida en su frente.

-¿Por qué permitiste que muriera? Éramos amigos ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Madge yo…

-Estoy muerta Gale. Estoy muerta por tu culpa.

Los pequeños brazos de Posy lo despertaron de la pesadilla. Últimamente su cerebro se las arreglaba para que los recuerdos de los pequeños momentos que había compartido con Madge, fueran mezclados con escenas en que la hija del alcalde le reprochaba su muerte. Primero era una vez a la semana, después cada dos días. Ahora no había noche donde no veía a la muchacha rubia. La veía sonreír y la veía fruncirle el ceño.

Muy en el fondo lo agradecía, porque ahora, era lo único que tenía de ella.

* * *

><p>Con la espalda apoyada en la pared, trataba de no escuchar las voces que gritaban. Últimamente las escuchaba muy seguido. Sus gritos se mezclaban con los míos en una lucha por quien gritaba más fuerte. Mi intención era que, si ellos podían escucharme, supieran que no estaban solos.<p>

La situación era ironica. Ahora que podía dormir, las pesadillas del distrito 12 en llamas, de mi familia en llamas y mis amigos en llamas se apoderaban de cada intento por conciliar el sueño, así que no podía dormir aunque se me estuviera permitido. Comer había pasado a estar muy debajo de mi lista de prioridades, porque mi estómago no me permitía ingerir nada, lo terminaba devolviendo. Ya no recibía visitas, y esto sumaba otra cosa más a mi lista de temores que de por sí ya era extensa ¿Y si descubrieron que el hombre era bueno conmigo? ¿Y si le hicieron daño? ¿Si lo estaban torturando de igual forma que a mis amigos?... ¿Y si lo mataron? Su rostro desconocido se sumó a la lista de caras que me perseguían en mis pesadillas y me pedían explicaciones de porque no les ayudaba.

Pero no era así. Tiempo después la puerta de mi celda volvió a abrirse, el hombre entró con una bandeja con fruta y la dejó a mis pies, procurando siempre que no lo pudiera ver.

-Su amigo Peeta se encuentra bien, quizás debería golpear la pared. Debería comprobar lo segura y aislada que son estas celdas- Y sin decir más, se marchó.

Tomé la manzana de la bandeja y esperé que pasara un tiempo prudente antes de ponerme a dar ligeros golpecitos. Después de un tanto, encontré la fisura en una placa y la corrí ligeramente. Podía ver hacia el otro lado. La tapé rápidamente, temerosa de que ellos pudieran ver lo que yo había descubierto e hicieran algo al respecto. Apoye mi espalda en la pared y corrí la placa nuevamente, motivada por la curiosidad y agudicé el oído para escuchar.

En la otra habitación un hombre tarareaba una vieja canción del distrito que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba y que no era muy popular por lo triste del mensaje. Después de unos segundos reconocí la voz y supe que era Peeta. Así que lo llamé.

-Peeta… Peeta, soy yo, Madge.

Dejó de cantar pero no habló. Como no estaba segura de sí me había escuchado, lo llame de nuevo a través del espacio que conectaba mi celda con la suya. Lo escuché arrastrarse por el suelo y apoyarse en la pared, al igual que yo.

-quien lo pensaría… después de tanto tiempo, somos vecinos aún- Me permití sonreír en lo que parecía mucho tiempo sin hacer- Te he escuchado gritar por ellos ¿crees que están aquí, con nosotros?

- ¿Tú no los escuchas gritar? –Peeta no respondió, pero tomé su silencio como una negación- gritan mi nombre todos los días Peeta, _me está rompiendo por dentro._

-Madge, no son ellos, pero _ellos_ quieren que pienses así- como no respondí, el asumió mi consternación- quieren que pienses que son ellos para hacerte daño, pero veras… simplemente es su tecnología. Hicieron lo mismo con Katniss en los juegos.

-¿Pero no sé supone que para eso deben grabar el sonido? Tienen que estar en algún lado, los están torturando.

-Si dejas que te hagan eso, más daño te causaran.

Entonces se puso de pie, y por el espacio que la placa dejaba, lo pude ver caminar de un lado a otro llevándose las manos a la cabeza. El consuelo de Peeta era creer que todo era una sucia estrategia para torturarnos y en realidad ellos estaban bien, me alegraba que él se pudiera reconfortar de esa forma, pero yo ya no podía creer eso.

A la hora de mi siguiente comida, mi silencioso amigo volvió con una bandeja con jalea y la dejó junto a mí. Tomé el valor de pedirle lo que quería hace mucho tiempo. Había aprendido a que no respondía preguntas directas, sólo daba pistas pero jamás hablaba de Katniss o Gale, pero sí de Peeta y como ya estaba al tanto de su estado, no volvería a responder nada más, pero quería intentar con otra cosa.

-Si yo le pidiera lápiz y papel ¿Usted me lo traería?

El hombre se quedó quieto un momento, después retiro la bandeja y se marchó. Me recosté en el suelo a llorar y así estuve horas hasta que escuché el característico golpeteo en la puerta y esta se abrió ligeramente dejando una libreta gris y un lápiz en el interior de la celda. Después de esto la puerta se cerró.

Me puse de pies y la tomé rápidamente para que nadie la viera y la revise en la esquina en la que no podían observarme por las cámaras. Esperé encontrar en su interior algún mensaje, pero en lugar de eso, sólo encontré páginas en blanco.

Sentada en el suelo tomé el lápiz con firmeza y trate de escoger algún pensamiento de los muchos que en ese momento se arremolinaban en mi cabeza. Quería escribir todo lo que sucedía desde que llegué, mi incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaba afuera, en Panem. Quería contar que ahora podía hablar con Peeta y sabía que al menos seguía vivo. Quería decir tantas cosas que cuando por fin me decidí a escribir, simplemente dejé que el instinto me dejará llevar.

_La primera vez que crucé la cerca, Katniss estaba conmigo. Me costaba creer que nuestra amistad hubiera evolucionado tanto por los juegos. Tal vez saber que ahora estaba viva y bien cambiaba todo. El tiempo había cambiado todo y no me di cuenta_

_Ella comenzó a enseñarme a disparar con su arco y yo a tocar el piano, aunque la mayoría del tiempo ella sólo se sentaba a verme tocar. _

_Tampoco me di cuenta cuando Gale dejó de regalarme comentarios mordaces y en lugar de eso nuestra relación pasó de una tregua a una ligera amistad, al menos eso creía yo. A veces lo sorprendía en mi puerta con un saco de fresa y nos quedábamos charlando un rato. De Katniss principalmente, o de su numerosa familia, también de cómo le iba su trabajo en las minas._

_Los juegos del hambre en los que participó Katniss cambiaron muchas cosas, y los cambios aun persisten…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza del capitulo, verán... por cosas del destino sigo en clases y tuve que entregar un trabajo, en ese trabajo no traté con cariño mi computador y terminé por estropear el teclado. Ahora escribo con uno de mi compañera de departamento, pero hasta que me lo quite de vuelta no tengo computador :(<em>**

**_Ahora que dejé de dar lástima pasaré a comentar el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? quise que las celdas de Madge y Peeta estuvieran conectadas para darles un poco de apoyo (y también para meter a Peeta más en la historia). Me gusta que Gale piense en Madge, pero no quiero que se vuelva agotador para ustedes, así que me avisan si me excedo o no en sus escenas que más que nada están para hacer una conexión entre estos dos personajes. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el amigo sin cara?... más adelante tiene mucho que hacer._**

**_Sin nada más que decir y esperando sus reviews con preguntas o cualquier cosa. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**

**_Review degentequenotienecuentaenFF Time!_**

**Barco Name:** Si, pienso igual que tú en eso de que los latigazos marcaron un antes y después en la relación de ellos dos y por supuesto que continuaré con la historia :)


	5. Siluetas

_**Disclaimer:**__ No soy Suzanne Collins, los personajes pertenecen a la saga The Hunger Games. Larga vida a Madge Undersee._

* * *

><p><strong>Siluetas<strong>

Katniss estaba furiosa, bastaba con verle la cara para saberlo. No traía el pelo en su habitual trenza y jugaba con la comida como niña pequeña. Prim, sentada a su lado, la regañaba cada cierto tiempo para que comiera, pero por más que intentara, Katniss daba dos cucharadas al puré de papas y luego lo dejaba de lado. Después de unos veinte minutos, Prim desistió y terminó por preocuparse de su propio plato de comida.

No es que no tuviera hambre, pero hace unos días atrás había despertado, se enteró que Haymitch no cumplió su parte del trato y no sabía del paradero de Peeta. Se sentía miserable y esperaba que él no estuviera muerto porque de lo contrario, no sabía si podría tolerarlo. Llevaba todas las noches sin poder dormir, con pequeñas crisis de pánico que le quitaban el aire de los pulmones y la dejaban en el suelo echa un ovillo. Gale la había encontrado una vez encerrada en un armario porque era el único lugar en el que las voces no la atormentaban. Era todo un manojo de nervios. Era débil. No era la cara de la revolución que ellos esperaban que fuera… por todo lo santo, sólo era una adolescente.

Jamás pensó en el lío en que se metería en el momento en que se le ocurrió hacer el truquito de las bayas, en ese momento pareció tan lógico, en realidad no fue su culpa. Ellos habían prometido que los dos tributos del mismo distrito ganarían si llegaban juntos a la final, Peeta y ella sólo cobraron la palabra ¿Cómo fue que se torcieron tantos las cosas? Los distritos vieron en ellos la cara de la revolución, no… no en ellos, en _ella_, ahora estaba con el agua hasta el cuello y había perdido a Peeta. No era nada.

Podía ver la cara de desilusión que tenían las personas cuando la veían tan pequeña y tan temerosa de todo. Seguramente en el momento del rescate esperaron encontrar a una joven que se alzaría con la bandera de la revolución y llamaría a todos a luchar por lo que creían justo. A la chica que ardió en su vestido de novias transformándose en el sinsajo. En su cabeza escuchaba las palabras de Cinna "Recuerda mi chica en llamas, sigo apostando por ti". Pero ella ya no seguía confiando en sí misma. El Capitolio y los últimos juegos rompieron lo que pensó nunca lograrían romper. Su voluntad.

Su distrito ya no existía, más de la mitad de sus habitantes murieron, entre ellos los padres de Peeta y la familia del alcalde, Madge… ¿Estaría bien? ¿Su padre la habrá enviado a otro lado para protegerla? ¿Murió con todos? No quería pensar eso, no quería sumar otro nombre a la larga lista de gente que murió por su culpa, no quería sumar otra cara a sus pesadillas esa noche.

La pantalla de la televisión se encendió y en ella se vio la imagen de Peeta. Katniss definitivamente se olvidó de su comida. En el salón las personas guardaron silencio mientras escuchan la entrevista que realiza Caesar Flickerman y una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de Katniss. La imagen del muchacho que la salvó de morir de hambre y con quien forjo una fuerte amistad ahora le rompe el corazón. Sí, luce guapo, pero sabe que es solamente porque en el Capitolio tienen todos los avances para esconder las imperfecciones que una persona puede tener, pero aún así ella _lo ve_. Peeta tiene las mejillas hundidas, está más delgado y su piel se ve menos brillante, también ve sus ojos. Sus ojos ya no tienen esa chispa que tenían antes, están opacos. No es necesario ver cicatrices para que Katniss sepa cuanto está sufriendo.

-Entonces ¿Quieres decirle a las personas que cesen el fuego?

-Sí, muchas personas morirán en esta rebelión ¿Es eso lo que quieren?

Las personas en la sala se levantan de sus sillas y sólo en ese momento Katniss se percató de que ella también se encuentra de pie, con la mano en la boca y las lágrimas rebeldes que resbalan por su mejilla.

-Estás vivo…

* * *

><p>Esa noche Peeta la visita en un sueño, consolándola y abrazándola, protegiéndola de sus tormentos como sólo él puede hacerlo. Será el Sinsajo que ellos quieren pero pondrá sus condiciones como le dijo Prim que hiciera. Si quieren una cara para la revolución ellos tienen que traerle a Peeta con vida.<p>

Peeta se sentía fatal. Katniss debió escuchar lo que él dijo y seguramente ahora lo creía un cobarde, pero eso era lo que era. Un cobarde ¿Tan mal estaba ver por su bienestar? Dios, lo único que quería era despertar de esa pesadilla luego, encontrarse en su casa, abrazar a su padre y fingir que nada de esto estaba pasado. Pero sí estaba pasando, sabía perfectamente que el Distrito 12 ya no existía, sino ¿Por qué otra cosa lo tendría a él ahí? Afuera se estaba librando unos juegos peores que los juegos del hambre. El pueblo se estaba haciendo escuchar y a él lo necesitaban junto a los otros tributos y extrañamente junto a Madge Undersee.

Su vecina de celda no lo estaba pasando mejor que él, podía escucharla gritar y llamar a su familia. Ella estaba en el distrito cuando todo cayó y ardió en llamas, lo sabe porque lo ha escuchado cuando ella lo repite en sus pesadillas. Seguramente su familia también murió, _como la de él_ y ahora la tienen ahí para sacarle la información que como hija del alcalde y mejor amiga del Sinsajo debería tener, pero no tiene. Es una pena que sean inocentes del pecado que se les culpa.

Hay algo que Peeta sí sabe. Lo peor está por venir, lo que él dijo no calmara las llamas, avivará el fuego. El pasto estaba secó y la chispa que ya enviaron solo consumirá el mundo en llamas y él sufrirá. Annie, Johanna, Enobaria, Madge y a quien tengan cautivo sufrirán también. Al presidente Snow esto se le está escapando de las manos y debe desquitarse con ellos.

Sus manos no han dejado de temblar desde que lo trajeron de vuelta. Dormir no es algo que se le dé con facilidad y a ratos su mente le juega malas pasadas y puede ver a Katniss junto a él pidiéndole que huyan juntos al bosque, lejos de cualquier cosa que le haga daño a ambos. Se ha escuchado respondiéndole y posteriormente dándose cuenta que esa Katniss sólo es su imaginación manifestándose. Es en esos momentos en los que se permite gritar de rabia ¿Y por qué no? También llorar. Está furioso consigo mismo por separarse de ella en la arena, pero al menos esta feliz de saber que no está aquí con él, no físicamente, pero siempre está con él. En su cabeza y en sus sueños.

Madge lleva demasiado tiempo en silencio, no ha llamado a nadie en sus pesadillas ni llantos. Peeta se levanta con miedo, su cuerpo aún no deja de temblar y duda si pueda mantenerse en pie lo suficiente para llegar a la pared que lo divide de la celda de Madge sin caerse. No con mucho éxito lo logra y apoyando la espalda en la pared y dejándose deslizar, da tres golpecitos. Al otro lado no se escucha nada durante unos minutos, después escucha la canción de cuatro tonos que Katniss usó en sus primeros juegos para indicar que está bien. El recuerdo le saca una sonrisa ¿Quién pensaría que el recuerdo de sus primeros juegos lo haría feliz? Sin duda en esa época estaba más seguro que ahora.

-He salido en televisión

-¿En serio? Qué maravilla, felicitaciones señor Mellark- parece maravilloso que a pesar de todo, ella pueda mantener el sarcasmo- ¿Entrevista con Caesar Flickerman?

-Que perspicaz- Peeta se lleva las manos a su sien, masajeándose suavemente. Siente que su cabeza va a explotar de un momento a otro- Querían que detuviera la guerra. Como si yo fuera capaz de calmar a una multitud que quiere ver al Capitolio caer.

-¿Estamos en guerra?- Peeta no sabe si reír o tomarse en serio lo que Madge acaba de decir, pero cuando no la escucha hablar nuevamente, se da cuenta que realmente está preguntando con total seriedad. Madge de verdad no tiene idea de lo que sucede afuera, seguramente tampoco sabe porque está ahí y repentinamente, se siente un poco mal por ella. Su desconocimiento de la situación le abruma porque al menos él le encuentra sentido a todo esto.

-Sí, más o menos. Desde que los rebeldes se llevaron a Katniss de los juegos- guarda silencio un segundo esperando a que ella diga algo, pero su vecina no dice nada, así que continúa- los distritos se rebelaron ese día, el capitolio está tratando contenerlos pero no tienen mucho éxito y cuando Katniss aparezca viva pues… estarán perdidos.

-¿Ella está viva?- Madge no pudo ocultar su felicidad en su tono de voz. A una pared de distancia ambos sonrieron- Ya veo… Entonces tenemos que seguir siendo fuertes desde aquí. Seguir luchando Peeta.

-¿Podemos hacerlo?

-Claro- el silencio que continúo no dejo muy tranquilo al muchacho- Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>"Tocar el piano se me dio por forma natural, como respirar. Aprender a tocar sirvió para llenar los vacios que tenía mi vida, sin muchos amigos y con una madre que no tenía<em> buenos días<em> muy a menudo, el tiempo libre me abrumaba y tenía que hacer algo con él. Leer no era suficiente, necesitaba algo que me consumiera. La música me consumió por completo. A los seis años un hombre del capitolio de cara extrañamente rosada y largos dedos, vino a enseñarme a tocar. Empezamos con lo clásico y después de algunos meses, reproducir lo que otro ya había escrito no fue suficiente. El hombre del capitolio se marchó, pero mi gusto por la música se quedó y a los diez yo ya trataba de componer mis propias melodías, no tan perfectas como "_Para Elisa"_ pero podía tocar algunas notas de manera armónica y cuando mi mamá deambulaba por la casa en busca de la Tía Maysilee, sonría cuando me escuchaba tocar.

»El profesor de la escuela también lucía contento porque ahora tenía una estudiante que podía interpretar una canción y otra que podía cantar. Katniss jamás lo supo, pero yo quise ser su amiga desde esa vez que el profesor nos emparejó para que juntas nos presentáramos en un acto conmemorativo al presidente Snow que se realizaba todos los años con motivo de su cumpleaños en nuestra escuela. Katniss cantaría, yo tocaría el piano. Después de eso pasé a sentarme con ella en la hora del almuerzo, ella jamás me corrió de allí y asumiendo que mi presencia no le molestaba, me tomé la libertad de hacer acto de presencia el resto del año. Y así se transformó en tradición. Era silenciosa, jamás me miró como solían hacerlo el resto de los estudiantes que susurraban y solían mirarme con furia cuando yo tenía algún postre y ellos apenas un trozo de pan para comer. Tampoco intercambiábamos muchas palabras y eso estaba bien para mí, era cómodo.

»Entonces el accidente de las minas sucedió y Katniss dejó de ir a la escuela. Me sentí fatal por no haberla abrazado, por no estar más presente… por no brindarle mi cariño cuando ella necesitaba de alguien que la reconfortara, pero ¿Qué iba a saber yo? En mi inocente mente infantil pensaba que su familia estaría bien, que el capitolio les brindaría apoyo y podrían sobrevivir. No fue hasta que volví a verla en la escuela _tan delgada_ que realmente me percaté que eso no sucedió. Recuerdo que esa noche lloré sin parar hasta que logré dormirme.

»No recuerdo bien si fue al año siguiente o fueron dos, cuando le comenté a Katniss que a mi padre le gustaban las fresas y seguramente si alguien llegara a vender a nuestra casa, él las compraría sin pensarlo. Katniss pilló la indirecta y a los días siguientes golpeó mi puerta con un pequeño saco con fresas. También venía con Gale Hawthorne.

-Hola Madge…. El otro día mencionaste que a tu padre le gustaban las fresas ¿Crees que me compraría?- se veía tímida, seguramente le costaba horrores venir a venderme y suponiendo el castigo que tendría si era pillada, tranquilidad no era algo que sentía. Le costaría la vida.

-Claro ¿Cuánto pides por ella?-La vi dudar. Era muy probable que ella nunca supiera cuanto se podría pagar por esa fruta, prácticamente era un manjar- Espera aquí, le diré que te pague lo que suele pagar por ella cuando pide al capitolio.

»No fue así. Corrí al despacho de mi papá y tome un puñado de monedas que consideré suficiente por la bolsa de fresas. Cuando volví se las enseñé y ella, con asombro, asintió y realizamos el intercambio.

-Que tengas buen día Katniss, tú también Gale- el muchacho tosco de mirada fría levantó la cabeza del suelo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía asombrado de que le dirigiera la palabra o más aún, que supiera su nombre ¿Cómo no saberlo? Había memorizado el nombre de todas las personas que murieron en el accidente y el nombre de los hijos que estaban huérfanos tratando de convencer a mi padre de que debía hacer algo por su bienestar. Lo vi fruncir el ceño muchas veces y encerrarse en su despacho por horas. Supuse que él, a pesar de ser el Alcalde, no tenía mucho que hacer.

-Sí, como digas.

»Ser amiga de Gale no fue tan sencillo como fue serlo de Katniss. El pasatiempo favorito de él después de estar con Katniss por ahí, era molestarme. Le gustaba refregarme en la cara lo afortunada que era y lo malcriada que podría ser. Y como él me trataba de esa forma yo aprendí que responderle de igual forma y lo más inteligente posible era un arma perfecta de contra ataque. A pesar de todo era divertido y quizás por eso me encariñe con Gale también. Durante un tiempo me gustó pensar que éramos amigos. Jamás sabré si él me consideró de tal forma pero durante las noches veo su rostro desfilar en mis pesadillas y temo porque le suceda algo, como temo también por el bienestar de Katniss.

»También me encariñe con su valentía. No todos se arriesgan la vida por mantener segura a su familia. Él lo dijo el día de la cosecha en la que Prim fue escogida y Katniss se ofreció voluntaria ¿Cuántas papeletas tenía yo? 7 ¿Cuántas tenía él? Seguramente ya había perdido la cuenta.

»Es por eso que el día en que lo azotaron en la plaza y todos guardamos en silencio mientras Thread se desquitaba con él, supe que las personas como Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy y Peeta Mellark eran una clase de personas que yo jamás vería y sí alguien podría salvarnos de todo, eran ellos. Ese día pude hacer algo, pude salir de entre la multitud, alzar la voz y exigirle a Remulus que se detuviera, después de todo era la hija del alcalde ¿No tenía cierto grado de autoridad? Pero no lo hice porque me acobardé. En cambio ellos sí salieron en su defensa.

»Con la tormenta tratando de tirar abajo el distrito y apagar la llama que había surgido en mi pecho –contagiada por Katniss- robé la medicina de mamá, me dije que ella me autorizaba. No fue cierto. Me puse mi abrigo y corrí a la villa de los vencedores. Entregué la medicina y me marché. Estaba tan fuera de lugar ahí que quedarme parecía una locura ¿Qué podría hacer? Simplemente estorbaría.

»La medicina le ayudó y pronto lo vi mejor. Después Katniss se marchó y yo no me pude despedir aunque me infiltré en el palacio de justicia, los agentes de la paz me sacaron a penas di dos pasos dentro. Gale me agradeció a pesar de que no quería que supiera de mi altruista acto porque la gente como Gale y Katniss tiene la estúpida idea de que deben devolver los favores a todos, cuando mi favor lo realicé porque le tenía aprecio y esperaba que lo aceptaran sin chistar. Era un regalo para ambos. Afortunadamente no trató de recompensarlo, nos hicimos amigos, al menos quedó implícito.

»Así que una vez, cuando vino a venderme fresas lo invité a pasar. Claro, se negó pero le exigí (y me sentí como una niña caprichosa a la que se le es negado su juguete favorito) que ahora como amigos, el podía pasar a mi hogar. Le invité un té y me reí de lo divertido que se veía con una tacita pequeña de porcelana con flores pintada. Charlamos durante un rato, me tomo el pelo otro poco. Se río de mi vestido turquesa, dijo que con esa ropa no podría saltar la cerca fácilmente si me la quería dar de exploradora nuevamente y me pidió que tocara el piano para él. Toqué una canción que compuse y lo vi sonreír por primera vez. Su sonrisa cálida la guardó como el más valioso tesoro en mi memoria.

»¿Cómo no me iba a gustar la música entonces si ella me ha dado tantos valiosos regalos? Dos amistades a base de la melodía de un piano."

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Es un poco distinto a los otros pero de verdad lo hice con más dedicación, lo he leído unas cinco veces buscando errores que creó que si existe, ya los paso por alto. En este capítulo apareció Katniss, mezcle partes de la película y el libro porque no recuerdo bien que parte era de qué e intérprete todo a mi forma así que si no es tan fiel, perdóneme. Mi libro se fue con mi computador al servicio técnico y no lo tengo de manera física y descargarlo me dio pereza. No hay POV Gale porque decidí dejarlo descansar, el capítulo siguiente lo verán de nuevo y también al amigo invisible. Algo bueno, Katniss va a exigir que rescaten a Peeta. Algo malo, Peeta lo dijo, lo peor está por venir.

La última parte, por si no se percataron, es exclusivamente del diario que Madge está escribiendo para mantenerse más _cuerda_. El capitulo se llama Siluetas porque estaba escuchando la canción de Of Monster and Men _Silhouttes_ que aparece en el soundtrack de Catching Fire, la recomiendo.

Nos estamos leyendo y si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia, alguna crítica y alguna otra cosa, déjenlo por review y las leeré con mucho gusto


End file.
